Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a radiator assembly for a saddle-ride type vehicle such as an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle), and more particularly, to a fan cover structure for the radiator assembly.
In one known example of a radiator assembly for a saddle-ride type vehicle such as an ATV, a cooling fan is attached to a radiator via a fan cover structure. The fan cover structure typically includes a fan stay for holding a fan motor of the cooling fan to the radiator. According to one known configuration, the fan stay is integrally formed with a fan cover which surrounds the cooling fan. According to another known configuration, the fan cover can be a separate member which is fastened to the fan stay. The separate fan stay generally includes a central member for holding the fan motor and three angularly spaced radial arms extending outwardly from the central portion, each arm being secured to the radiator. Typically, the requirement of providing the fan cover for the radiator assembly is dependent upon the country in which the ATV is sold. For example, the fan cover structure provided on an ATV sold in one location may require the fan stay in combination with the fan cover. In contrast, an ATV sold in another location may only require the fan stay. Therefore, with these differing requirements, separate fan cover structures are necessary which can increase costs associated with the ATV.